All My Many Children
by totallyhot
Summary: How many children will Helen and Nikola have before coming to an end? Each child has a story that defines them. Will update soon! Rated T for later chapters. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Sorry for minor grammar mistakes...
1. Ashley and Into

**To be honset I'm a little obssesed with the thought of Helen and Nikola having a family...I can't decide if I want to add some sexy times but for now its just going to be fluff, noisy kids, and situations that couldn't really happen.**

**So the first chapter is kinda about Ashley but at the same time it's an introduction to all the kiddies :)**

* * *

><p>Helen took a deep sigh and pinned her hair up quickly. Lately she hadn't the time for fancy hairstyles and cute make-up. Even if Nikola was there to help it really didn't make anything easier. There was a lot of kids to handle and not enough time to deal with it all.<p>

It all started with a little test about 18 years ago that had a little pink plus sign. She and Nikola put all they're energy into planning for this little bundle of joy. They made a cute little pink nursery and had a small little party, but nothing could come even close to the feeling of their new little girl cradled in they're arms. They were finally a family with Ashley.

Ashley became an older sister at the age of 1. The decision to have a second child was a tough one. They loved Ashley and wanted to give the child everything, but there was that thought of having a big family. A family that was loving and teasing at the same time.

Ashley loved Leslie from the moment she saw the little baby. When Leslie was younger Ashley was content on watching her sleep. The two girls became very close, they were always together no matter what. They teased each other and stole each other's toys but all in all they loved each other.

The two girls were soon though equally match with a pair of twin boys. Evan and Tyler though younger drove the older girls crazy. They would fight and yell but there was still love in those fights and it was easily broken up with a peircing look from their mother or father.

Helen and Nikola have more than four children now, you can really have as much children as you want when you never get older. Here seemed a good place to stop though. The final count came out like this:

Ashley: 17

Leslie: 16

Evan and Tyler: 14

Michaela: 11

Daniel and Daisy: 9

Elise: 5

Hayden: 2

Brendan: 7 monthes

Yes there were a lot of them but they were nicely spread apart that there wasn't too much fighting.

* * *

><p>Ashley grabbed the last cookie off the plate earning a frown from Leslie.<p>

"Bro that was totally mine!" Leslie gave Ashley a slap on the arm.

"Not my fault you're not fast enough" Ashley returned shoving the cookie in her mouth. The two girls left the kitchen to roam the halls of the new Sanctuary.

"I kinda miss the old place" Leslie said tracing a crease in the wall.

"Me too. It seems weird living here, like it's not really our home." Ashley agreed moving to playfully bump into Leslie. Leslie pushed back a little harder until they were laughing and shoving each other. They continued their little game until they got to a balcony. They stopped instantly fearing the little bridge that was in front of them. Between them, Evan, Tyler, and Michaela it was a always a dare that no one could do. A dare to jump off into the pristine lake underneath them.

"Go get the others." Asley told Leslie. Leslie gave her a confused look.

"I'm the oldest, I'm going to jump off first" She declared.

They stood around Ashley and watched as she took off her shirt and shorts revealing a black bikini.

"Good luck" Leslie said softly before stepping back with the other children.

Normally Evan and Tyler would be making a joke about the whole thing but this was serious for them. They stood there together silently and watched Ashley take a deep breathe. She stood on the rail and balanced herself. Before jumping she turned to look at the group and give a small smile. Then she jumped. She felt the ruch of air as she plunged down. She fell into the water smoothly and was quickly engulfed in the water. Kicking up to the surface gasping for air, Ashley quickly pulled herself to the edge of the lake hosting herself onto the edge. She rested on her ground and watched as the other children ran to talk to her.

"What was it like?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You're soooo brave Ash!"

"You're an idiot!"

Ashley felt overwhelmed by her siblings questions and waited till the quieted down.

"That was the best feeling ever! You guys have to try it!" Ashley told them and retold every feeling to their eager ears. Leslie payed the most attention and Ashley could tell she wanted to jump more than ever now.

"Do it" Ashley urged to her sister.

"Do what?" Michaela asked confused.

"Nothing Michaela. Come on guys I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Leslie answered. Ashley smiled and took her clothes from Leslie pulling them on quickly.

"How am I going to explain that I'm all wet to mom?" Ashley joked.

"You could tell her Leslie pushed you" Tyler joked. He and Evan laughed giving Leslie a little push.

"You two be careful or both of you'll will be as wet as Ashley" Leslie threatened. The twin got silent instantly only allowing a little giggle to escape.

Ashley couldn't help but smile at her little sister's toughness. The kid could defeniatly hold her own.

**Yes, I will be doing a story line for each child/twin set. I'll give you a hint for Leslie's, it might just be a smidgen depressing but it shall have a happy ending. Again I really don't know about the whole smut thing. I know I've written for them before but it still scares me a lil. **

**Hope you enjoyed :) I promise I'll have the second chapter up soon :)**

**Remember to review and tell me if you liked it or hated it :)**


	2. Clouding Wisdom Part 1

**Ok here is the next chapter! I think I bit off more then I can chew here but I am determined to finish what I started! POV: Leslie!**

* * *

><p>I pulled a little note out of my pocket:<p>

_Meet me by the bridge at Midnight _

I had found that the piece of paper had been slipped under my door while i was sleeping. I had first thought it was Ashley; she's been trying to get me to jump off the bridge since she jumped. There was one problem with that though, it wasn't her handwriting.

All through breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about. "Leslie? Is everything all right" My mom had asked me. Of course I didn't tell her there was a note slipped under my door, she would never let me go. So I just told her I was really tired. I don't really think I got away with it, but she stopped asking questions.

Ashley had asked me after breakfast what was going on. "Nothing" I tried to walk away, but she had grabbed my arm to make stay. "There's something going on. Tell me pleaaasseee!" She begged. Sometimes I swore she was five instead of 17. "There's nothing to tell Ash, now let me go!" I said pulling my arm away. "Leslie, you know you can trust me" She said falling into step next to me. "I'm tired, OK? Now stop asking and let me go take a nap! I had said. I had left her standing all alone while I went to my room to ponder who could've written that note.

* * *

><p>It was 7 pm now and I was restless in my room, pacing back and forth just to pass the time. I had even gone to play with some of the nubbins earlier. Everything I did brought me back to that stupid note. I want to scream and fast forward time.<p>

At dinner time I tried to eat as slowly as I could. I got a few strange looks from some of the other kids, but I didn't care.

"Leslie you look like a zombie" Evan teased. He and Tyler laughed and punched each other's arms until it got out of hand and mom had to yell at them.

"There is no such thing as a zombie." Daisy said matter-of-factly.

"That's right Daisy, Evan and Tyler were just being silly." Mom told the little 9 year old.

"Don't listen to her Daisy!" Daniel said. "They live in little girls closets and eat them when they're asleep!" He pretended to be a zombie and tried to eat her. Daisy screamed and jabbed him with a spoon.

"Ouch!" Daniel cried. He put a hand on the spot where the spoon hit.

"Daniel! Daisy! Please behavior yourselves at the dinner table!" Dad yelled at them. They mumbled sorry and sank in their seats a little.

**"**Pudding!" Little Hayden shouted from his high chair.

**"**Pudding head!" Tyler shouted flicking Ashley in the head. She gave him a mean look and smacked him in the head.

"Did you see her hit me mom?" He asked as mom shook her and made eye contact with dad. They shared a silent conversation across the table. This didn't bother us though; we were used to them doing it. I suppose it was their way of talking without our comments.

When dinner was finally over I went to my room to get ready for the secret meeting. I put my hair into a half ponytail and refreshed up my make-up.

I walked out of my room to make my walk to the bridge. It wasn't a long walk, but it wasn't a short walk either. It was cool night and a look at the artificial sky told me it would rain soon. So I quickened my step and found myself at the foot of the bridge.

A tall, dark stranger was leaning on the rail. I was a little hesitant to walk over to him until he flicked his wrist; ushering me to come forward. He took a few steps towards me and soon our noses were almost touching. He pushed his face passed me and whispered in my ear.

"You are a very bright child Leslie, but don't let your search for knowledge cloud your wisdom"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the ending but it was getting a little dragged out and I need a fresh place to start. The second part will come hopefully soon. All errors are mine! <strong>

**Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
